Legacy of Two
by tigerlightn
Summary: A Warriors parody
1. Prologue

Prologue

A black she-cat was lying on her side with a golden she-cat looking over her. A gray tom-cat was pacing back and forth.

"Will she be okay, Goldpelt?" The gray tom asked the golden she cat.

"I do not know Smokefoot," Goldpelt said still looking over the black she cat.

The black she cat had blood coming from her mouth and deep gash in her stomach.

"I think it is more likely she will die," Goldpelt sighed sadly.

"But what about the kit," Smokefoot cried out.

Suddenly the black she-cat opened her eyes barely conscious.

"I am sorry Smokefoot," she croaked weakly.

"Save your breath Nighttail," Smokefoot said gently.

"The kit is not yours, it's another cat's kit from another clan far away," Nighttail gasped running out of breath.

"What!" Smokefoot yelled, "I thought you loved me!"

"I…am…sorry" Nighttail said as she passed out.

A tiny kit came out but as Nighttail's breathing stopped.

"She hunts with StarClan know" Goldpelt said sadly and started washing the kit.

"I forgive you Nighttail and I'm sorry the last thing you saw before you died was me upset," Smokefoot whimpered quietly as he nuzzled her body.

"I am so sorry for you Smokefoot." An ashy gray tom with ashy fur was standing a foxlength away.

"Thank you Ashflame" Smokefoot said quietly.

"I came to tell Goldpelt that Ivyclaw died aswell," Ashflame said calmly. "She was too weak from the sickness to survive giving birth."

"Silverpaw did everything she could do," he added hastily.

"Thank you Ashflame" Goldpelt said as she stopped licking the tiny kit. "We have to get this kit to camp before it dies of starvation."

As they walked to camp, Smokefoot walked up beside Ashflame.

"Before Nighttail died, she said that the kit wasn't mine but another cat's from a far away clan," Smokefoot choked out.

"Ivyclaw said that her kit wasn't Brackenstripe's but another cat's from a far away clan," Ashflame said shocked.

"I think I'll call the kit, Rightkit," Smokefoot said, changing the subject.  
"Brackenstripe called Ivyclaw's kit Tigerkit," Ashflame replied casually.

"Who knows what secrets these kits might have," Smokefoot said, looking at the kit Goldpelt was holding.

"I don't think they know," Ashflame replied, looking at the kit as well.

"Nor do StarClan," he added quietly.

**What do you guys think? This is my first story and I want to do good on it. Also I do not own the Warrior series all rights go to Erin Hunter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Apprenticeship

Chapter 1

Tigerkit stood outside the nursery watching warriors share tongues. _One of them will be my mentor_ she thought. Her stepmother, a white cat with a gray stripe, walked up to her.

"Hello Cinderstripe" Tigerkit said.

"Hello Tigerkit" Cinderstripe replied "You know your apprentice ceremony is today, yours and Rightkit's."

Just as Cinderstripe said his name Rightkit walked by them. Tigerkit felt her heart beat faster. It always did when she saw Rightkit.

_Why?_ She thought.

Suddenly an orange kit bounded up to her.

"Hello Flamekit" she said to the orangekit

"You're so lucky! I wish I was becoming an apprentice today!" Flamekit said excitedly.

"Ithink you'll be the bounciest apprentice ever" said a brown kit with a snow white tail.

"Shut up Snowkit" Flamekit retorted.

"Make me" she replied.

Flamekit jumped on her back and playfully swiped at her ear.  
As the two kits wrestled Tigerkit noticed Rightkit watching them

"Come play with us" Flamekit shouted at Rightkit.

Rightkit shoke his head and went in the nursery with his stepmother, a cream coloured she cat.

"I wish he wasn't mute" Snowkit sighed as she dodged a swipe from Flamekit.

"It's not his fault he's mute" Rightkit's stepmother saidleaving the nursery and walking over to them.

"I didn't say it was his fault" Snowkit replied "I just wish he could talk."

"I'm sure he does too" just as Birchheart replied, their leader, an unusual pale blue she cat, called a meeting from the highrock.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting" she called out.

"It's time for you and Rightkit to become apprentices" Birchheart said as Cinderstripe walked over.

Cinderstripe and Birchheart walked over together while Rightkit and Tigerkit walked over to their leader.

"As leader of IceClan, I am make two kits apprentices today" the clan leader said "Rightkit step forward"

Rightkit stepped forward.

"Rightkit, do you agree to uphold and protect the warrior code even at the cost of your life" the clan leader said looking the kit.

Rightkit nodded.

"Then to this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Rightpaw. Train hard and some day you will become a warrior of IceClan. Your mentor will be Sandclaw.

Tigerkit glanced at Sandclaw and noticed he looked irritated to mentor a mute apprentice.

Rightkit walked over to Sandclaw and they touched noses.

Then it was her turn.

"Tigerkit step forward" the leader said.

She stepped forward.

"Tigerkit, do you agree to uphold and protect the warrior code even at the cost of your life" the clan leader said looking the kit.

"I do" she said.

"Then to this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw. Train hard and someday you will be become a warrior. Your mentor will be Rainfall.

Tigerpaw walked over to her mentor and they touched noses. But just as they stopped a black apprentice with a dark gray stripe down his back walked into camp with his mouth and claws covered in blood. "Darkpaw where is Reedtail?" the clan leader asked the apprentice.

"I killed him Icestar" Darkpaw responded with pride in his voice.

"And how exactly did you kill one of our strongest warriors" an ash cooured cat with ashy fur said.

"Well Ashflame, I jumped on his back and bit his neck which surprised him so much he fell in the river and hit is head on one of the stones.

Rightpaw walked over to Darkpaw and opened his mouth to hiss but no sound came out.

"It's the apprentice with the stupid name, hey Rightpaw feel my left paw" Darkpaw said filled with hostility.

Darkpaw scratched at Rightpaw but he jumped out of the way. Darkpaw then jumped on his back and tried to sink his teeth in Rightpaw's neck but Rightpaw rolled over on his back knocking the breath from Darkpaw.

"STOP" Icestar called out filled with rage "How could you kill your mentor and attempt to kill one of our new apprentices."

Rightpaw got off Darkpaw. Darkpaw looked at his paws.

"He was evil and this apprentice annoyed me too much" Darkpaw said lamely.

"Those are one of the worst excuses I ever heard, Darkpaw I'm sorry but I'll have to banish you from the clan.

Darkpaw looked shocked but he turned and left but before he left the camp he turned to look at his all the cats.

"I'll kill you all" he hissed before he left.


End file.
